Sad Romance
by Kimmberly
Summary: Cliff yang jatuh hati pada pujaannya Claire. Tapi tak dapat bersama, apakah yang terjadi? cekidot!


**"_I should've held on tight, i never should've let you go.._**

**_I didn't know nothing, i was stupid, i was foolish,_**

**_I was lying to myself_**

**_I couldn't fathom i would ever be without your love,_**

**_Never imagined i'd be sitting here beside myself_**

**'_cause i didn't know you, cause i didn't know me,_**

**_But i thought i knew everything,_**

_**I never felt"**

* * *

_

**Cliff POV**

Dia gadis yang istimewa, aku menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama. Aku tidak bercanda, mata birunya telah menawan hatiku. Andai aku bisa memilikinya..

**Normal POV**

Hari beranjak sore, Cliff memutuskan beristirahat di bukit setelah seharian membantu Duke memanen anggur di winery. Cliff sangat berterima kasih pada Claire, petani dari Yodelei farm, wanita yang telah menaklukan hatinya, dialah yg membantunya mendapat kerja di Aja winery.

Cliff berbaring meringkuk di hamparan rumput hijau, angin sepoi-sepoi seakan membelai rambutnya. Cliff baru memejamkan mata, ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Kau pingsan?" Cliff tersenyum mendengar suara ini.

"Tidak, aku sedang beristirahat."

mulut Claire membentuk huruf O. Cliff mendongak pada Claire,

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Cliff pada Claire yang sibuk memetik magic grass.

"Kau lihat kan sekarang aku sedang apa?"

Cliff tersenyum lagi dan kembali berbaring, dia memandangi langit senja yang kemerah-merahan. Burung-burung terbang pulang ke sarang mereka. Claire ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Cliff dan menatap langit,

"Omo! Lihat! Awan itu seperti moon dumpling!" seru Claire,

"Yah, lezat sekali, eh.. Kau selesai memetik?" Claire mengangguk,

"Kau suka bunga itu ya?"

"Ya, bunga ini cantik, melambangkan cinta dan perpisahan." Claire menatap kosong bunga-bunga di tangannya. "Ah, sudah sore, aku harus pulang."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah. Dah Cliff."

Cliff memandangi Claire yang bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Claire menyeka keringat di dahinya. Semua rumput sudah di sabit, juga di ikat. Hanya perlu di pindahkan ke fodder, kegiatan Claire terhenti ketika Cliff memanggilnya.

"Hey!"

Claire menoleh,"Hei.. Kenapa kau kemari? Tumben?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat, wah.. Banyak sekali, biar aku bantu."

"Ah.. Eeh.. Tapi.. "

"Hup!" Cliff meletakkan pakan-pakan di bahunya. Claire terpana, Cliff terlihat tampan dari sudut pandangnya, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

Claire menggumam, "apakah aku jatuh cinta?"

.

.

.

.

"Claire, mau makan malam denganku dan Carter?" ajak Cliff sambil memetik apel yang ranum dari pohon tua di perkebunan Claire.

"Kapan?"

"Starry night nanti, umm.. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tolak saja,"

Claire berhenti memetik apel dan berkacak pinggang,"Kau ini tidak romantis, harusnya kau memaksaku ikut, merayuku, atau apa kek. Jangan menyerah semudah itu,"

"Jadi kau mau?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku mau,"

"Tapi.."

Claire memutar kedua bola matanya dan beranjak pergi memanen kentang manisnya.

"Aku ikut!" teriak Claire

Cliff tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

**Starry night festival, 06.00 PM**

Entah mengapa rasanya Claire tidak ingin mengenakan Overallnya. Malam ini dia ingin tampil cantik di hadapan Cliff, dia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih senada dengan tumpukan salju yang perlahan turun.

"Selamat datang." sapa Carter begitu Claire memasuki gereja,"Wah, hujan salju ya?"

Claire mengangguk lalu menepuk-nepukan salju dari tubuhnya.

"Mana Cliff?"

"Tadi menunggumu, sekarang dia di belakang gereja."

"Biar aku panggil,"

"Tidak usah Claire," Carter menahan Claire,

"Kenapa?" wajah Claire menandakan dia kebingungan sekaligus penasaran. Sedang apa Cliff di belakang sana?

Cliff masuk dari pintu itu, dan tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Claire,

"Kau datang daritadi? Maaf, aku harus mengecek sesuatu."

Claire mengangguk, dia ingin bertanya tapi mulutnya terbungkam, Cliff mempersilahkan Claire dan Carter makan.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini." puji cliff, sedangkan Claire memerah.

Mereka pun menikmati starry night dengan butiran salju yang berjatuhan di balik jendela.

.

.

.

Claire menatap Cliff yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Cliff?" Claire memelankan suaranya, dia ingin memastikan dan entah mengapa dia berharap orang itu bukan Cliff.

Pria itu berbalik, dia tampak terkejut melihat Claire,

"Sedang apa kau dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku.. Aku.. Membeli obat, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lelah," bohong cliff.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Cliff, lihat mukamu pucat."

Cliff mengangguk pelan, "Aku harus pergi, dah Claire."

Claire menatap punggung Cliff, banyak hal yang terbesit di benaknya, tapi segera ia membuangnya sejauh mungkin, "Tidak mungkin, dia pasti lelah."

.

.

.

.

Claire mengajak Cliff menikmati api unggun di kebunnya. Sejak Claire datang ke Mineral Town, Cliff lah satu-satunya teman baik Claire, teman curahan hatinya baik suka maupun duka. Mereka bercerita banyak sambil memanggang jagung bakar, namun tiba-tiba terdiam, sunyi menghinggapi keduanya. Jantung Cliff berdegup kencang. Cliff tidak mau membohongi dirinya, dia mencintai Claire. Namun, sesuatu membuat perasaan itu terbatas dan tidak boleh lebih, sayangnya kata 'memiliki' tidak berpihak pada Cliff.

Claire juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia menyukai Cliff, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Kau masih ingin jagung bakar Cliff?" tanya Claire,

"Ah, i-iya.." jawab Cliff gugup. Claire mengambil jagung bakar yang masih di api unggun dengan ceroboh,

"Aw!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Claire?" refleks Cliff menarik tangan Claire dan meniup-niupnya.

Claire memandangi Cliff sambil tersipu dan menarik tangannya pelan. Cliff jadi salah tingkah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan hingga tertuju pada bunga-bunga magic grass yang di tanam Claire,

"Eng.. Kenapa bisa kau menyukai bunga-bunga itu Claire?" Cliff mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

Claire mengikuti arah pandangan Cliff yang terpaku pada bunga itu, lalu dia pikirannya kembali menerawang ke masa lalunya.

"Dulu.. Ibuku sangat suka dengan bunga," Claire menelan ludah dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ayah selalu memberinya bunga ini. Setahun kemudian, ayah meninggal karena sakit. Ternyata ayah menyampaikan salam perpisahan melalui bunga itu. Ibu sangat terpukul, betapa berat rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai."

Cliff mengusap-usap rambut Claire, Claire menarik napas lalu kembali bercerita,

"Bunga itu mengingatkanku pada ayah dan ibu. Bunga itu mengingatkanku akan hangatnya cinta dan dinginnya perpisahan. Bunga itu juga mengingatkanku akan tawa dan air mata."

.

.

.

.

Claire melonjak kegirangan setelah membaca surat dari walikota Forget-Me-Not Valley, dia mendapat penghargaan atas pekerjaannya mengelola pertanian di Mineral Town. Kali ini dia di ajukan belajar lebih tentang pertanian. Claire senang sekali, dia mengimpi-impikan hal ini sejak lama.

"Berhentilah melompat-lompat Claire, nanti kau jatuh," tegur Cliff, tapi Claire mengacuhkannya.

"Lihat ini Cliff!" Claire menyodorkan lembaran sertifikat tepat di depan wajah Cliff, "Aku akan ke Forget-Me-Not!"

Cliff memaksakan tersenyum, "Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi Claire?"

Claire terdiam memandangi Cliff,

'Tolong katakan tidak Claire.. ' suara hati pemuda itu memohon, tapi sayang Claire tidak memiliki 'kelebihan' untuk membaca isi hati seseorang

"Aku memimpikan hal ini sejak lama Cliff, aku akan pergi."

Cliff menghela napas panjang,"Aku ingin kau tetap di kota ini."

"A-aku.. Bukannya aku mau meninggalkanmu Cliff, tapi.. Aku, ingin ke Forget-Me-Not, hanya 3 tahun. Aku akan kembali! Aku janji cliff."

Claire menggenggam tangan Cliff, mata birunya memandang pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan tegas.

'Jika saja aku dapat bertahan hingga kau kembali Claire..'

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, pergilah." Cliff berusaha untuk tersenyum semanis dan seikhlas mungkin.

Claire tersenyum lebar, dia senang Cliff-sahabat terbaiknya, orang yang di sayanginya, mendukung impiannya. Setidaknya, seperti itulah yang di pikirkan Claire. Cliff menarik Claire ke dalam pelukannya,

"Aku akan merindukanmu Claire." bisik Cliff

.

.

.

.

.

Claire memandang sudut tak berujung di tepi lautan dari kapal yang di tumpanginya, berharap Mineral Town muncul dari balik sudut itu. Setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan kota kesayangannya, kini ia sangat merindukan Mineral Town, dan.. Cliff.

"Sedang apa dia? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." gumam Claire

.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba, Claire langsung mencari Cliff di inn, dan Aja winery tapi Claire tidak dapat menemukannya. Dia ingin bertemu Cliff, menceritakan kisahnya, dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku harus mencari kemana lagi?" Claire kebingungan sekaligus gelisah, "Church!"

segera ia berjalan ke arah church,

"Carter, apa Cliff ada di sini?" ujar Claire begitu masuk ke dalam church. Carter yang sedang membaca kitab agak terkejut,

"Claire? Kau kembali?" pastor itu tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Claire,

"Ya, aku kembali, apa kau melihat Cliff?" gadis pirang itu mencari-cari Cliff tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kemarilah, aku antar kau menemuinya."

Carter turun dari podium, membuka pintu belakang gereja dan berjalan keluar. Claire mengikuti pastor itu, untuk beberapa saat dia merasa takjub, halaman kecil di belakang gereja di penuhi bunga-bunga putih yang cantik, _toy flower_.

"Dia di sana.. " Carter menunjuk tepat di tengah-tengah padang bunga itu

Claire tidak mengerti apa yang Carter lakukan, dia ingin bertemu Cliff dan pastor itu membawanya ke padang bunga dibelakang gereja, dan sekarang menunjuk ke tengah-tengah padang bunga tanpa sosok Cliff. Claire bergerak perlahan ke padang bunga itu, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah batu nisan, dengan nama Cliff yang terukir di atasnya.

"Cliff?" bisik Claire tak percaya,

**Cliff Smith**

**1987-2009**

**R.I.P**

Carter menyentuh pundak Claire, dia menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang kusam.

"Cliff menyuruhku memberikanmu surat ini, ku rasa dia menjelaskan semua yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut emas itu mengelus batu nisan dengan telunjuknya serta menggumam, seakan ada seseorang yang akan mendengarkannya,

"Aku merindukanmu Cliff.. Seharusnya aku tetap disini bersamamu.. Maafkan aku.."

* * *

**"_I only think of you and it's break my heart_**

**_I'm trying to keep it together but i'm falling apart.._**

**_I'm throwing things, crying_**

**_The pain inflicited in this song ain't even half of what i'm feeling inside_**

**_I need you, need you back in my life, baby"_**

_

* * *

_

Surat kusam itu tergeletak di hamparan bunga putih, tampak lecek seakan telah di buka dan di baca berulang-ulang kali. Tulisan tangan yang kasar dan rapi khas seorang pria tertoreh di atasnya. Tulisan hangat dan penuh cinta, untuk seorang gadis yang kesepian.

.

.

.

.

Dear Claire,

Bagaimana kabarmu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merindukanmu, padahal kau baru pergi beberapa hari yang lalu. Hehe..

Aku ingin sekali menunggumu, menyapamu saat kau kembali Claire. Sayangnya, penyakit ini tidak membiarkan aku bertahan. Kata Trent aku menderita kanker, awalnya aku tidak percaya! Aku kaget sekali. Tapi, ku rasa ini takdirku, dan Trent juga bilang, waktu ku tinggal setahun. Selama itu, aku terus berdiri di pelabuhan, berharap aku bisa melihat rambut pirangmu lagi, saat itu juga!

Tapi ku rasa permohonanku tidak di kabulkan, karena tahu waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi, aku membuat surat ini untukmu.

Kau lihat bunga-bunga di belakang gereja? Aku menanamnya untukmu Claire, kejutan untukmu!

Aku melarang Carter untuk memberitahumu, maunya sih, aku yang memperlihatkan ini padamu secara langsung, sayang aku tidak bisa.. Setelah di pikir-pikir, padang bunga ini bagus juga untuk makamku nanti.

Kau pasti betanya-tanya kenapa aku menanam bunga-bunga ini kan? Karena aku ingin bunga ini membawa kenangan manis tentangku untuk kau kenang dan aku tidak mau menanam bunga berwarna merah yang membawa kesedihan di akhir ceritanya untuk menghiasi batu nisanku. Aku menanam ini-_toy flower_ agar kau dapat mengingatku Claire. Bunga ini melambangkan kenangan dan harapan, juga cinta. :)

Aku takut, setelah aku pergi mereka akan layu, maukah kau menggantikanku merawat mereka? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau :)

Bodohnya aku membiarkanmu pergi tanpa menyatakan perasaanku. Aku menyesal Claire, tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih, aku tak ingin mengucapkan 'aku cinta padamu' dan pergi begitu saja, rasanya tidak _gentle_.

Tapi, aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku..

Aku jatuh cinta padamu Claire, pada rambut pirangmu, mata biru mu, semua yang ada padamu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap harinya.

Jangan khawatir.. aku pergi bukan berarti kau tak akan bertemu denganku lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, di padang bunga yang penuh dengan _toy flower_, dan dengan harapan yang tak pernah mati.

Aku sayang padamu.

Dengan penuh cinta,

Cliff Smith

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"**Cause baby, when you left i lost the part of me,**_

**_it's still so hard to believe,_**

**_come back baby please, cause we belong together.._**

**_Who else am i gon' lean on when times get rough,_**

**_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better,_**

**_Oh baby baby, we belong together.."_**

**_

* * *

_**

TADA!

jadilah cerita yang gaje dan norak dariku..

wahahah, fic + songfic ini saya persembahkan untuk **fate yg sibuk**, terima kasih untuk reviewnya, mampir yaaa, :D

hanappi & KuroMurasaki juga, makasih reviewnyaaa serta sarannya,

maap kalo jelek ato ngga mirip sama judulnya,

blank ah,

jadi aja udah sukur, wekekek..

cerita di atas hanya karangan dan fiktif belaka,

apabila ada kesamaan cerita, mohon di maklumi,

tapi ceritanya gak copas sih, kaga ada tuh cerita sejelek gini sebelumnya, iya nggak?

sekian. :)


End file.
